My Summer Thrown Into Dump
by Forgetful Insanity
Summary: Forced to go on the reality show Total Drama Island, Madi must endure disgusting and dangerous challenges, annoying and complaining teenagers, and a host who never shuts up about himself. Can she make it through without going insane? Find out! On Total. Drama. Island!
1. Introducing the Campers!

Ugh, why did my mother make me do this? Oh, right. She wanted the money... Darn her. Well, let me fill you in on what's happening. I am currently on a boat heading to a so called 'five star resort', which I doubt is real. Probably just a bluff for them to recruit teenagers easily. It's for a reality show for a large amount of money, which I forgot the exact amount of. When I got to the dock I saw I was right on the bluff. It was really a cruddy camp... Figures. Anyway,  
there were already four teenagers. A nerdy girl with big square-framed glasses, a tall guy that looked like he couldn't hurt a fly, a gothic-looking girl that had my fave color of teal on her - nice choice of color, I'll give her that -, and a blonde guy with a cowboy hat... nice - note the sarcastic tone -. I looked a heck of a lot different than these guys... I had brown shoulder length hair; blue, bored eyes; an 'Escape the Fate' band tee - one of my fave bands, I must say -; dark blue jeans; and converse.  
As I was steeping the boat, the stupid driver 'accidentally' hit the pedal and it moved forward, making me fall off and into the freakin' water. For some forsaken reason, my luggage fell safely onto the dock while I was getting acquainted with the water! As I was resurfacing, I heard blondie say, "Epic wipeout, bra!"  
Once my upper body was on the dock, being held up by my arms, I sarcastically retorted, "Gee, really? That was exactly my goal to go falling off a freakin' boat and plummet into cold water!" All the while, my eyebrow was twitching with annoyance.  
Finally on the dock - thanks to NOBODY'S help, I may add -, while squeezing the water from my soaked hair, Chris announced my name, "This here Madi, a rocker who doesn't care what'cha think 'bout her; not to mention, she can be quite violent."  
I turned towards Chris with a dark look, "There a problem with that?"  
"No!"  
"Didn't think so," I said curtly, walking over to my luggage then to the gentle giant near nerdy girl. "'Sup, the names Madi. Yours?"  
He looked towards me, "DJ."  
As I was about to reply, Chris interrupted me - twitch, twitch - about some girl named Lindsay. Looking over, I saw she fit the dumb blonde scenario perfectly, not even able to recognise Chris as the host, which is pretty sad. Then another chick came and acted like she OWNED the place; well, not really since she hated the place first thing she saw it, but who cares?! She reminds me of the Mean Girls movie - one of my faves, but off topic -; did I forget to mention her names Heather?  
"Hi! Looks like we're your new friends for the next eight weeks," nerdy girl - still don't know her name - said, spitting on Heather slightly 'cause of her braces. Heather shied away with a disgusted face, which I can't blame her that much considering I'd probably do the same thing, just not as noticeable or mean. Soon we heard some rock coming our way and saw a guy with a green mohawk and piercings riding towards us on a boat.  
He was actually playing some good music on that radio, "Hey, Rebel-punk, nice music!" I shouted to him, getting a thumbs up in return. Heather just looked towards me, appalled at my compliment, I merely shrugged. Like Chris said, I don't care what'cha think 'bout me. Man, did that guy looked PO'ed at Chris right now.  
"Duncan, dude," Chris said either oblivious to Duncan's rage or not caring; I'm betting on the latter one.  
"I don't like surprises," Duncan said, raising his fist threateningly.  
"Yeah, your parole officer warned me 'bout that, man. He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to juvie," Chris retorted.  
Duncan just gave a sniff - don't understand why - and said, "Okay then." As he passed Heather he started flirting with her, which she retaliated with a lame insult, and soon stood beside me, "So, you're into rock music?" he asked giving a smirk.  
"As much as you're into breathing," I replied boredly.  
"Nice," he said, giving a fist pound.  
I soon turned towards, ignoring Chris calling out about other campers, "So, DJ, you got a favorite animal?"  
He turned in my direction and shook his head with a smile, "Nah, I love all animals. You?"  
A smile soon came to my face, "Me too! I love 'em all, which freaks out my mom and sister."  
DJ soon started laughing but stopped and we turned noticing a brown haired guy crash into the luggage pile and soaked Heather. Most of us made a pained face for the poor guy.  
"Wicked wipeout, man." Chris called to him with a smile on his face - gotta admit that was funny. I soon started laughing my butt off 'cause of both Heather AND brunette guy's dismay. His hand soon surfaced to the top and gave a thumbs up. Blondie, DJ, and I all gave a thumbs up to each other while flashing smiles. Heather soon walked by us soaking wet,  
bringing a smile to my face. Chris was snorting back his laugh but abruptly stopped hearing deep, audible breathing. He turned to see this geeky guy just standing, breathing. Not stalker-creepy like at all. "Welcome to camp, Harold," he said less enthusiastically than the other times.  
Near me and DJ, nerdy girl whispered to us, "What's he looking at?" I just shrugged, not caring.  
Finally, Harold decided to speak instead of heavily breathing like a stalker, "So you mean this show is on a yucky summer camp and not on some big stage or something?"  
"Looks like it, don't it?" I questioned rhetorically.  
"You got it," Chris said, completely ignoring me - twitch, twitch; man, I gotta stop twitching! -.  
Harold does a fist pump while saying, "Yes!" quietly-ish. "That is so much more favorable to my skills."  
"Which are?" I questioned, drawing out the word 'are'.  
"You shall soon find out," he said.  
"Right..."  
Once he walked away from Chris, he made a strange face, which I can understand. Soon Harold was standing near goth girl, DJ, and blondie.  
"Next contestant is Trent," Chris introduced.  
"Good to meet you, man," Trent greeted. "Saw you on that figure skating show; nice work!" he complimented while doing fist bumps with Chris.  
"Hey, thanks, man. I knew I rocked that show!"  
"I saw that! One of the guys dropped his partner in her head," nerdy girl said, "so they got immunity that week."  
"Lucky, I wish I get dropped on my head," Harold said.  
"Me too!" Lindsay said eagerly.  
"Yeah, 'cause it's always fun to bash your head on the ground," I said sarcastically.  
Trent looked around, "So this is it?"  
"Yep, what ya see is what ya get, doll," I said boredly.  
"All righty then." He soon stopped goth girl and it looks like young love is forming! I walked up to both of them,  
trying to make some more friends - might as well, eh? - and introduce myself, "Hiya, the name's Madi. What's yours?"  
The girl looked at me then my shirt and smiled, "Gwen, and nice shirt."  
"Oh, thanks! I don't meet a lot people who know 'bout them," I commented. I looked towards Trent, "I already know your name, but nice to meet you," I said.  
"Likewise."  
I soon returned to my spot next to DJ, then looked to nerdy girl, "And you are..."  
"Huh? Oh, I'm Beth!"  
"Nice to meet ya," I said. I looked towards DJ and commented, "Look at me, bein' social for once in my life! Didn't know I could be."  
"What'cha mean?"  
I gave a shrug, "I'm normally antisocial. Barely talking to anyone unless they talk to me."  
"Oh..."  
"Hey, don't get depressed! Makes me look like a jerk!" I said with a smile on my face, which got DJ to smile. Now I'm seein' another blondie! But she's a surfer chick.  
"Hey, what's up," she greeted.  
"All right, our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!" Chris said.  
"Nice board. This ain't Malibu, honey," Duncan scoffed. I walked over and smacked him over the head, "Yow! What was that for?!"  
"For bein' a jerk, stupid! She can bring a board if she wants! She also probably thought a beach was here, considering they said it was a FIVE STAR RESORT!"  
"She's right. I thought we were gonna be on a beach," Bridgette reasoned.  
"We are!" Chris enthusiastically. We look and saw the worst beach there could possibly be.  
"Some beach," I said monotonously.  
"Great," Bridgette said, bummed out.  
"All right, that makes," Chris was interrupted by Bridgette accidentally hitting him with her board, causing me to crack up. "Ow, darn it! That hurt!"  
She soon walked over to us, "Hey, guys."  
Blondie raised his hand in a wave, "Hey," he said, drawing out the vowel. He soon ran behind her, "I'm Geoff." So that's his name.  
She turned around to face him, causing her board to almost cause damage to Trent, Duncan, Harold and I before we ducked or dodged, "What's up." she greeted, not noticing how she almost beheaded us!  
"Dang, watch the board, man." Harold said, with me actually agreeing with him.  
Beth soon spoke up, introducing herself, "Hi, I'm Beth!"  
Once again, Bridgette had to turn and greet her, almost decapitating us AGAIN!  
"Okay, we all met surfer girl. Can we get on with the show please?" Heather asked, being the epitome of a mean girl.  
"Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning," Duncan and I said at the same time. We gave each other a high five. I didn't even pay attention to her comeback.  
I soon saw a tan kid that Chris said was Noah. "You got the memo of my life-threatening allergies?" Noah questioned.  
"Sure someone did!" Chris said without a care in the world. I'm gonna laugh when he gets sued; already bringin' a smile to my face, in fact.  
"Good. Is this where we're staying?" he questioned. Soon him and Duncan got into it, which didn't last long.  
Soon another contestant came, this time bein' a girl that I could along well with. "What's up, ya'll. Leshawna's in the house!" She seemed to have caught Harold's eye, considering he kept staring and gasped. "Yo, baby. Hey, how you doin'? How's it goin'?" she asked, on the way giving Chris a high five. "Feel free to quit now and save yourself the trouble 'cause I came here to win," she said confidently.  
"'Sup, girl, the name's Madi. Nice to meet ya," I said given her a high five, too.  
"What's up, sugar." She soon gave DJ a highfive, "What's up, my brother. Give me some sugar, baby!" Oh yeah, me and her are gon' be great friends.  
Harold just up and popped up out of nowhere, "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before."  
She turned to face him, "Excuse me?"  
"You're real big and loud."  
"What did you say to me?! Oh no, you didn't!" she soon started to charge at him. "You have not seen anything yet!  
I'll show you big, baby!" DJ and I had to run over and restrain her while geek-guy was doin' some weird moves tryin' to look ike karate, "Oh, you want some of this? Well, c'mon then!"  
Chris soon intervened - surprisingly -, "All right, campers, settle down."  
Next two girls come, dressed exactly the same with similar names, the only difference being one was, umm, on the - no offense intended! - side and the other was tan. Katie and Sadie, too hyper for my taste and they squeal too much. Moving onto Ezekiel, the home-schooled-by-prarie-people kid... not much to say 'bout him. Then there's Cody. the nerdy player who likes to flirt with Gwen. Let's not forget scary Eva... kinda like me when it comes to music.  
Owen soon arrives, another person I can get along with. "WOO-HOO! Chris, what's happenin'," he laughs, "this is awesome! WOOO-HOO!"  
"Owen, welcome!" Chris says enthusiastically, soon receiving a crushing bear hug from Owen.  
"Great to be here, man." And lots more of energetic stuff. Now there's Courtney, don't care for her.  
While Owen was greeting her, everyone spotted the next contestant and went in a daze, even Owen! I don't get the big deal. Sadie even freakin' fainted! I merely looked down at her.  
Oh, look! Another contestant I can get along with! I am getting lucky today, aren't I? Izzy graces us with her not-so-graceful presence, condsidering she fell off the boat and hit her chin on the dock. "Oh, snap! That had to hurt!" I exclaimed.  
"Ooooh, that was bad!" Tyler exclaimed.  
Courtney soon ran over and helped her out, reprimanding us about not helping her while doing so. Soon Chris had us on the dock for a picture. He sucks at it... big time! And then the dock broke and we fell into the water. I hate you,  
Chris!


	2. Rules, Teams, and Cabins

**A/N: Good Lord... I started watching Total Drama Island again since like last year and starting having the worst fan spasm. Not even funny, man!**

* * *

We all gathered at the campfire pit where Chris would explain all the stuff I'm probably not gonna bother listening to. "This is Camp Wawanakwa,"  
Chris started, "your home for the next eight weeks."  
"So... We have to stay at this crummy place," I paused, "for eight weeks."  
"Correct-o-mundo!"  
"... I'm screwed."  
"Back to topic!" he proclaimed, pointedly to me. "The campers sitting around will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig?" Harold tried to be friendly towards Duncan - worst possible choice - and ended up with Duncan threatening to punch him. "The camper that lasts the longest without getting voted off will win $100,000!"  
Duncan stepped forward, "'scuse me; what will the sleeping arrangements be because I would like to request a bunk under her." he said, pointing to Heather. He must love annoying the H-E-double hockey sticks outta her or something...  
"they're not co-ed, are they?" She actually asked a good question... I would say I'm proud of Heather, but I don't like her and she annoys me, SO not gonna happen.  
"No," Chris said, drawing out the vowel. "Girls get one side of each cabin and dude get the other."  
"Uh, excuse me Kyle?" Oh God, Lindsay, really?! You're dumber than I thought... "Can I have a cabin with a lakeside view since I'm the prettiest?"  
I feel like she was dropped on head as a child fifty times on concrete.  
"Okay, you are" - Gee, thanks for the confidence booster, Chris - "but that's not really how it works here. And, it's Chris."  
"I have to live with Sadie" - cue hand holding - "or I'll die!" Way yo be dramatic Katie...  
"And I'll break out in hives. It's true." Sadie provided.  
"Anyone else callin' BS?" I questioned.  
"This cannot be happening," Gwen stated.  
Owen then proceeded to pull her and Tyler in a headlock, "Aw, c'mon guys! It'll be fun it's like a big sleep over!"  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saaw Duncan walking near a deer and he started giving the poor thing a noogie. "Duncan!" I exclaimed as I ran over.  
I gave a hard kick to his shin and released the poor mammal to grasp his throbbing appendage.  
"What was that for?!" he asked as the deer ran off.  
"Animals are our friends not noogie dummies!"  
"Here's the deal," we heard Chris say, "we're gonna split you into two teams. When I call your name out, you'll stand right there." He pointed somewhere I'm not paying attention to. "Since we have an uneven number of you guys, one of you will not be on a team, but rather going to the winning team of each week. Whoever's name is called last will be that player, since my very unreliable interns recruited more than there should be." Heather raised her hand, "Yes?" again, drawing out that vowel.  
"Can that player be voted off?" Of course that would be her question...  
"Yeppers! And once that person's gone that whole concept is obliterated for the whole season."  
"Most joyous idea," I said sarcastically. Chris then started calling out the names of each person and their team name. Here's the - very strange -  
team names: Screaming Gophers - Gwen, Trent, Heather, Lindsay, Cody, Leshawna, Owen, Beth, Katie, Justin, and Noah; Killer Bass - Duncan, Courtney, Sadie,  
Ezekiel, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Izzy, Harold, Eva, and Tyler. Wait a sec... Oh, sh-  
"Madi! Guess what you are," Chris really wants to be punched.  
I sighed, "That special player what's-ma-whoosit..."  
"Very good!" Now he's talking to me like I'm five. Now I know why my friends always asked, 'What the heck's wrong with Chris McLean?' I now have that answer. "All right, campers. You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition..." Blah, blah, blah. Is it obvious I'm not listening?  
Chris then took the liberty of making us do a video diary, "So... nice weather we're having...?" Have I mentioned I'm really awkward? Well, I am!  
After that Chris continued. "All right, any questions?"  
Courtney spoke, "What's Madi going to do? She hasn't been assigned a team!"  
"Oh, that? She'll be added to the winning team of the first challenge."  
"She doesn't even have to do the first challenge?!" questioned Heather in absolute anger.  
"Booya!" I started getting looks from some of them, "What?"  
"Cool," Chris started, "let's find your cabin." We walked to the cabins' locations. "Gophers, you're in the east. Bass, west."  
"Ayo, what 'bout me?" I pointed to myself. "Where am I gon' sleep?"  
"I don't care, just pick a cabin they all have an extra bed," Chris replied, waving me off and walking away.  
Leshawna walked up beside me with her luggage, "C'mon, girl. You can room with my team' I picked up my luggage and walked with her. AS we were nearing the door, Cody flew out before we could enter. Gwen and Lindsay began walking out the door.  
"Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron," Could Lindsay get any dumber. Chris would make us suffer, why would he give us the luxury of even outlets?!  
"There are some in the communal bathrooms. Just across the way." I stand corrected...  
"Where's the spa? I'm confused..." Cue facepalm.  
"Wow, that's a shocker," Chris said sarcastically.  
"It means we shower together," Gwen explained. "Idiot..." Lindsay started complaining about and let's just say I really wish IO had duct tape.  
"Ugh, I'm gonna put my stuff away," I said walking into the cabin. While I organized my things like the OCD person I am Lindsay came in and started doing what Lindsays do best. Suddenly, I heard her scream behind me which made me drop my iPod. I turned to her, "What are you-"  
"KILL IT!" she screeched. People started gathering at the door.  
"Oh, man, that white girl can scream," Leshawna said from the entrance.  
Lindsay was standing on a stool, trying to get away from a cockroach, "What is it?! Kill it; kill it!" It crawled around; DJ inhaled a large gasp and gave a shrill scream while jumping onto one of the bunk beds.  
"That was my bed..." Gwen said. There was complete chaos; some people were in the bunk beds to get away from the insect while others were trying to smash it.  
I was shoved at one point, so I decided to stay on Gwen's bed. It continued until Duncan showed up with an ax and cut the cockroach in half. I could have sworn I heard the thing say, 'Help me!'  
"Well, that's on way to kill a cockroach," Gwen commented "Awesome," said the guy who breathes like a stalker.  
"How in the frack-lark is that awesome?!" I commented from where I sat. I was kinda sandwiched between DJ and Beth and it was starting to get uncomfortable.  
Lindsay was behind DJ and holding onto his shoulders in fear when Tyler came up and attempted to flirt with her. I would usually say 'The heck? That crud would never work,'  
but Lindsay is an idiot. Anything's possible with her.  
"They always go for the jocks," Duncan commented.  
"Pfft, nu-uh," I said.

* * *

"Listen up!" Chef Hatchet commanded. Does anyone else think he's from the military or something? "I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day.  
Grab a tray, get yo food, and sits yo butts down NOW!" Isn't he a ray of sunshine? I was standing behind Owen in line for food I probably wasn't even gonna eat.  
"Have a cow," he whispered to me and Noah.  
"What wad that?!" Owen bit his lip as Chef motioned with his finger, "Come closeh, big guy, I didn't hear you."  
"Uh, I didn't really say anything important," the big lug said grabbing his tray.  
"I'm sure you didn't." Noah grabbed his tray, "You, scrawny kid," Chef directed to Noah, "gimme yo plate." He added another spoon full to his plate. Poor guy... I grabbed my tray and attempted to walk away, "Hold up, bean pole," he called to me. Does everyone have to involve my height in something?! I'm only 5'8"... "Come back ova."  
I did so and he put more slop on my plate. "There."  
"Thanks, chef..." I thanked unenthusiastically. I went to a table Owen and Noah went.  
"He gave you extras , too?" Noah asked.  
"Sadly," I replied.  
"What d'you say?!" I heard Chef exclaim.  
"Nothing!" I called out quickly.  
Chris chose that moment to walk in, "Welcome to the main lodge," he said with his arms behind his back. Does he ever get rid of that smile on his face?!  
"Yo, my man, can we order a pizza?" Geoff questioned. He's dead. A butcher knife went flying through the air and lodged itself in the wall next to Chris.  
"Woah! It's cool, G! Brown slop is cool. Heh, right guys?" Everyone either nodded or hid under the table.  
"Your first challenge begins in one hour!" Chris informed walking out the door.  
"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie asked fearfully.  
"It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?" DJ asked nonchalantly.  
"Just wait and see, bro. Wait and see." I said.

* * *

We all soon found ourselves at the top of a very, very, VERY high cliff. "'How hard can it be?' my butt!"

* * *

**A/N: Dude, did anyone else notice hown many errors i had in the first chapter?! I pretty much flipped cuz I hate that crap. Anyhoo~ thank you, those who follwed and favorited this story! I had spaz attacks cuz of them :D**


End file.
